Chasing Change
by GaLenMoOn
Summary: I was only ten when they took my family from me, stripped me of my name and left me to suffer. I was only ten when I realized how cruel the real world could be. I was only ten when I nearly lost my life... and I realized just how evil bending truly was. Equalist Naruto. Naruto/Korra.
1. Return to Republic City

_**Author's notes:**_** Ever since the beginning of the legend of Korra, I've always held an interest towards the equalists. The whole prospect alone was truly ingenious, delving into a period where benders hold a unequal advantage over normal people, not bender vs. bender. And I wondered, why were the equalists seen as such horrible people when many benders themselves were _bullies_. So I wanted to delve deeper into the perspective of an equalist, and this idea was born. And who else better to play the role than everyone's favorite blonde? Naruto and Korra will the be the main perspectives of the story, and though he might seem a little OOC in this chapter, I will try to maintain his normal personality while adding a touch of seriousness to him. As for who Naruto is and what happened to him, it will be revealed as the story progresses.**

**Well, hope you enjoy this prologue of sorts.**

_"In the era before the Avatar, we bent not the elements, but the energy within ourselves." _

—_Lion Turtle._

* * *

**~Chapter one: Return to Republic City~**

* * *

_Fire. _

_It was everywhere. He could feel it. He could smell it, the burning. Around him was nothing but fire, flickering flames, dancing walls of crimson that burnt at his flesh and licked at his clothes. _

_He couldn't open his eyes, nor could he utter a cry for help. Yet, through his closed sockets he could see the flames that encircled him, burning and swirling without mercy, rising high above his prone form. _

_He could cry no more, for his tears were gone, his sorrows burnt up in this world of searing heat. _

_He was numb. No longer was the pain intense. His skin throbbed dully beneath his tattered and singed clothing, distant pricks of pain that ran through his battered body._

_Past the haze, he could feel his arm, battered and broken, bloody bones protruding from his blackened skin._

_His parents, where were they? _

_Safe? _

_Dead?_

_Was he dead? _

_A pulse of searing pain shot through his leg._

_No, there was still pain. _

_He struggled stubbornly to hold unto consciousness, but his mind drifted, sinking into a world of darkness, the very breath leaving his lungs. _

_He felt weightless, detached and separated from the world. _

_He felt alone. _

_Through his stinging, burning throat, he whispered. _

"_If… if I make it out of here alive…"_

"…_I will make sure every person is equal, no matter what."_

* * *

**~CC~**

* * *

He'd been away from Republic city for so long he'd almost forgotten what it looked like.

From the depths of his mind, he felt an image crawl to the surface.

Towering buildings, steel beams, reaching so high they touched the cloudless sky. Blazing heat, metal contraptions reflecting the rays of the sun as people moved.

He remembered, automobiles moving about, speeding down roads and bridges.

And the noise. So much noise.

He almost smiled.

How long had he been gone?

Hours?

Days?

_Eight years. _That was it. He was certain of it. Eight years since he'd left with his mind full of despair and his heart filled with hatred.

Far too long had he been gone.

Memories, distant, painful memories rose to the surface from the depths of his heart. And he let the memories come unrestrained.

He had been innocent once. A child who knew not of the evils of the real world, sheltered and protected by his parents. At that point ignorant of the suffering of others, until _he _suffered.

He had a family once, too. Wonderful people, loving people; they had protected him while he watched their lifeless bodies fall before his feet, charred black by licking flames.

He was supposed to die next. Their death had left him shattered. He should have died. Perhaps _he_ even wanted to die then.

But he was spared.

"_**Naruto!"**_

Blue eyes tore open to the dimness of a room. A young man laid still, spiky blonde hair falling over his features, eyes as blue as the sea, and peculiar whiskers adorning his angular visage.

He stayed still for a moment, body resting against the softness of his bed.

And then he rose, arms rising and back arching in a long stretch.

He breathed. "What is it?"

"_**We are approaching republic city."**_

He cracked a smile, rubbing his golden hair, sea-blue eyes glinting with anticipation. "Tell me something I don't know, ya damn fox."

Down at his feet stood a creature, a small orange fox. Its crimson eyes blazed as it trained on him, nine furry tails lashing impatiently behind it.

_It _spoke.

Voice deep and menacing, the fox _spoke_.

"_**I suggest you prepare yourself now instead of later**_**." **It leapt unto the bed with relative ease and then unto his broad shoulder, wrapping it tails around his neck for support.

He stood up with the talking fox residing steadily on his left shoulder. "I'm already prepared, Kurama." He replied, patting the fox on its head, and gesturing to his single packed bag.

He moved from the edge of his bed to an open window in his room. He could almost smell the salt water in the air as he leaned out the window. A calm summer breeze blew, ruffling his spiky blonde hair and his foxy companion.

_There it is._

In the distance, the towers of United Republic still stood high. Even from his place inside the massive ship he resided in the towers rose past his field of vision. Police force air ships sailed freely across the sky. Workers at the docks loaded and unloaded cargo ships.

Nothing had changed.

But something peculiar caught his sharp eyes.

A massive white polar-bear-dog erupted from one of the docked cargo ships, knocking over crates and workers as it headed straight into the city. It seemed to have a rider. Rather, a careless rider.

A grin etched across his features. And before he knew it, he was chuckling.

Perhaps returning was going to be more enjoyable than he'd imagined.

"I'm back, republic city." He whispered to himself, his very words lost in the wind, "Back to change everything."

The fox on his shoulder spoke again, its voice far deeper than that of any human, considering its small and _cute _appearance.

"_**You seem excited."**_

He clenched his gloved fists tightly, feeling the familiar sensation of energy rushing through his body, circulating in a continuous cycle. Then he smiled—a carefree little smile that could draw anybody who noticed it to him.

"I am." He sighed. "After all, I'll get to see Asami again..."

The orange fox on his shoulder closed its eyes for a moment, _**"I'll never truly understand human behavior," **_It paused and leaned down into his blonde hair, _**"and it is still a wonder why I choose to teach **_**you**_** the lost art of energy."**_

The young man smiled grimly.

"I think you were just feeling generous that day."

"_**I suppose."**_Kurama mumbled while finding a comfortable perch on his head, not wishing to deal with the subject of their first meeting. _**"Wake me when something worth my time occurs." **_

The wind speed slowed to a stop, and the young man knew the ship was also slowing to a halt. He closed the small window and pulled his head swiftly back into the room.

It was finally time to leave.

He hadn't brought much from his time away from republic city, only a small backpack filled with clothes and personal items.

He sullenly reached up and gripped a small emerald gemstone a certain woman had given him during his time away from United Republic. It hung loosely around his neck by a small, dark rope. The gem seemed to sparkle against the dim sunlight entering the room.

"I vowed to bring equality, and that's what I'm going to do," he said firmly, as the memories of his near-death threatened to resurface.

He shook his head clear of the thoughts before leaving his small room. The place wasn't much. Just the cheapest one he could find.

Upon exiting he was bombarded by a mass of people, baggage in hand, moving down the hallway and up to the deck of the ship.

He shrugged and entered the crowed while making sure his orange companion didn't tumble from atop his head.

Climbing up a flight of stairs, he eventually reached the upper deck of the ship. He shielded his eyes as his retinas were assaulted by the shining sun. Around him were hundreds of people waiting to exit the ship.

He sighed as he noticed certain people glance his way. He always received subtle glances due to his unique blonde hair, which few possessed, but he wasn't alarmed.

He pulled his orange hood over his head, careful not to disturb Kurama. Even though it was the middle of summer, he still wore an orange-and-black hooded shirt with dark sleeves and dark pants.

His attire would change soon.

As he stood there amongst the crowd of people, he realized that he was truly back. That he had returned to Republic city. It felt like a dream.

_I'm really here._

A resounding whistle blew across the ship, pounding his ear drums. It signaled their arrival at their final destination. The doors opened and the stairwells were attached to the ship.

"_I hope you all enjoyed the trip. Have a nice day."_

The voice of the captain boomed over numerous speakers around the ship. Then they began to exit the ship.

An attendant at the exit smiled at him. "Have a good time in Republic City."

He nodded to her, smiling. "Thank you. I will."

As he stepped off the stairs and unto the port, he looked up to the sky, a sad smile tugging at his lips.

_After eight years, I'm really back._

He raised a hand to his hood and shook the fox on his head. Strong vibrations rippled out along his scalp as the fox growled in annoyance.

"_**For what might I be needed for?"**_Kurama growled, a yawn splitting its jaw.

"We're here." He said, eying the clouds in the sky. "Don't you want to see the city?"

Kurama sighed, still slightly annoyed. _**"You think me—the most powerful of the nine spirits—would want to willingly see a city filled with humans?"**_

"And you would rather sleep instead, which you don't need to do by the way."

"_**Yes, I find it more pleasurable than listening to your voice."**_

He chuckled. _Damn fox._

As he walked down the port and into the city, he could only wonder what republic city had become after eight years.

He crossed his arms around his chest, effectively blending in with the commoners of the city.

_Naruto Uzumaki is finally back. _

* * *

**_Author's notes:_** **And that's a wrap! So, you interested? Should I continue and Embark on a journey towards a successful story? Seriously, you guys are my motivation.**

**_Author's notes II:_ Naruto's fighting style, as you can guess, will focus on a form of energy bending(chakra manipulation). There will be no jutsu. Rather, the use of energy as way of fighting. And while Naruto hates bending, he will not hold a blind hatred towards all benders just because they're benders.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review please and provide me with motivation!**


	2. Encounter

_**AN**__**: **_**Over a month without an update. Wow, really sorry guys. I _should_ have a very good excuse, but I can't say I do. For that, I'm truly sorry. Still, I really appreciate those who took the time to read, favorite, follow, or just plain click on the story. Thanks a bunch. **

**Hope you all are still interested. **

_"Anyone is capable of great good and great evil."_

___—_Avatar Aang.

* * *

**~Chapter Two: Encounter~**

* * *

_He was tired. _

_So bone-weary that he could hardly keep his eyes open a second longer. _

_He was sore, his mouth dryer than sand, his aching body wrapped firmly under countless bandages. The smell of medicine wafting through the air made his eyes water as he tried to sit up on the bed. His shattered right arm throbbed painfully at his side, encased in a thick cast that restricted his movements. Yet he forced himself to stay awake, amid the dimly lit room. _

_To look up at the man standing before his bandaged form. _

"_Why… why did you save me?" The question left his mouth before he could react. And he grimaced, apprehension crawling up his tingling spine. _

_The man standing in the darkness stayed silent for a moment, dark eyes locking with his sea-blue orbs. _

"_I didn't wish for you to die." The shadow of a man answered simply._

_The blonde boy took in a shuddering breath, averting his gaze from the mysterious man standing beside his bed. An icy wind blew from an open window, chilling him to the bone, but he resisted the urge to wrap his bandaged body in the thick blankets resting on his lap. Instead he looked down. _

"_I'm already as good as dead." The boy said grimly, clenching his functioning left hand till it burned, a pool of tears welling in his eyes. "My family is dead… my home is gone… they took so much from me. I-I…"_

_He couldn't hold it anymore. It was all too much. _

_All too sudden. _

_The attack was still fresh in his mind—the fire, the smoke, the burning. _

_His parents' lifeless bodies…_

"_Do you wish for equality?" The man asked suddenly, jarring him from his thought, "For the gap between non-benders and benders to be filled?" _

_He nodded weakly as angry tears poured from his eyes, stinging at his burned cheeks. _

"_Will you join me then?" The man stretched forth his gloved hand. His pale, expressionless mask glinted eerily in the dull moon light streaming from an open window. _

"_Who are you?" He asked as he stretched out a hand to the man. _

_Naruto didn't know why, but something about this man made him want to trust him. The pale mask should have frightened him. It _would_ have frightened him. But it didn't. Never again would he fear anything._

_The man took his hand in his own. _

"_I am Amon."_

* * *

**~CC~**

* * *

The city air was warm and dry, calm and inviting, rich with the scent of modern industry. Glinting windows and steel buildings reflected the rays of the midday sun, showering the city streets in a shimmering, soporific glow. Police airships sailed freely overhead, unhindered, turning sporadically at a moment's notice in the case of an emergency.

A young man strolled down the winding, crowded streets of republic city.

His hands rested firmly in his dark pockets, an orange hood draped tightly over his head, and a nine-tailed fox residing steadily on his shoulder. For a time he did nothing but walk, occasionally halting to stare at a building, or a massive monument showcasing the beauty of the majestic city. Then his sea-blue eyes would focus on something else.

And after a considerable amount of time spent in observation, he would suddenly turn around with an unreadable expression painting his chiseled features.

He wandered the streets with a detached curiosity, sharp eyes roaming meticulously over street signs and stores and restaurants. Each time he stopped, a small scowl would appear on his calm face, one exhibiting a slight childish anger.

Because _Naruto_ was lost.

Very, very lost.

He grumbled lightly to himself, frowning as he crossed his arms over his muscled chest.

The sounds of ships loading and unloading passengers at the docks had long since faded, but they were soon replaced by the voices of countless civilians and the roaring of automobile engines. He was in the heart of republic city, wandering aimlessly through streets he could barely remember.

People walked about him, never once stopping to glance his way. Cars sped by carelessly, careening past the streets, loud engines screaming as they resounded in his ears.

But one thing he _did_ recall was the constant activity throughout the city.

He remembered looking out from his parents' Satomobile, watching with curiosity as people walked hastily by, stopping for nothing until they reached their destination.

Even now, as he stared out at those around him, he couldn't help but realized how nothing much had changed.

At least on the surface.

"_**Perhaps you should have asked for directions."**_

The dark, menacing voice of a fox echoed vividly in his mind. He turned to his left, regarding the orange creature on his shoulder for a moment. Its expression was blank, crimson orbs blazing as it scanned their surrounding area for suspicious activity.

Naruto sighed in agitation. Maybe he _should_ have asked for directions. But this was _his_ city. His former home. And he wanted to find his path on his own. He knew it was a bit childish, yet he couldn't bring himself to question those around him.

He shook his head slowly, gripping the small pack around his shoulder tightly.

"I'll find it on my own Kurama." He finally answered.

"_**Stubborn as always," **_The fox shifted on his shoulders. _**"And where exactly are we going?"**_

"To a place far, far away," Naruto said simply, his lips twitching upwards. He patted Kurama lightly, much to the fox's annoyance.

"_**Carry on then, brat."**_

He rounded a street corner, hand tightly gripping the pack slung lazily around his shoulder. His eyes lingered on the towering buildings that tore through the sky. Ever since he could remember, they had always fascinated him. Their sleek and tall designs sharply etched into his mind from an early age. No matter how many times he had glimpsed them as a child, they never seemed to wane with age.

And for the first time since exiting the boat, Naruto felt nervous.

His heart pounded against his will. Yet at the same time anticipation gnawed at his chest.

He had only two destinations.

The Sato estate. That was his first. Also the most frightening. And no matter how much he tried to ignore it, he could not push the sad thoughts away from his mind.

The fact that he missed her.

He missed Asami. Almost as much as he missed his parents. He could still remember her jet black hair, soft and silky to the touch. Her face was just as vivid, the very image of her mother since their childhood. She had been his best friend and rival since he'd first started walking. She was family.

A sad smile tugged at his lips.

_Sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. _He thought as guilt settled on his heart.

But he had left to make sure nobody would ever suffer at the hands of benders like he had. He had left to become stronger.

And that was why he needed to once again meet the man who had saved his life.

Soon.

The screeching of stopping cars and yelling people reached his ears, jolting him from his momentary reverie. Naruto froze. His vision was assaulted by something massive… and white? Gritting his teeth, he then attempted to move. To escape the wall of white barreling uncontrollably towards him.

Too late.

_Shit!_

Something struck him head on.

His world exploded into pain, seizing his chest and ribs. He could no longer feel the ground beneath his feet, for he was knocked into the air. He felt weightless for a moment, mind reeling, still attempting to process what had just happened.

When he collided with the earth, he could feel Kurama at his side, completely unharmed, with an annoyed scowl painting his foxy features.

"_**The first lesson I ever taught you. Pay attention to your surroundings. Never be caught off guard." **_The fox barked as he lay on the ground.

Naruto could barely hear what Kurama was saying. His ears were ringing. His head was spinning.

Had he hit his head against the pavement?

He didn't know. But what he did know was that _something_ had hit him. _Something_ big and hairy and white.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay? How could I be so _stupid?_"

He heard a girl's frantic voice. And then he could feel a warm body at his side. He raised his head to see a girl looking down at him, worry and fear evident on her features. Her skin was dark, and her eyes as blue as the cloudless sky. Delicate was her face, yet her body was toned, her caramel arms lean, without an inch of fat marring her lithe body.

Naruto chose to sit up slowly, the ringing in his ears already dimming. He grumbled slightly to himself before looking at her with a frown.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

She looked unconvinced, her eyes roaming his body for injuries. "Are you sure? I _did_ hit you with a polar bear dog."

_Huh?_

A polar bear dog?

His eyes snapped to his left. And sure enough, a white polar bear dog was in front of him, sniffing at the hard ground for a source of food.

_Oh… _that_ dog. _The image of a white streak escaping a cargo ship flashed through his mind, and he almost laughed. Then he turned back to the girl with a small smile, disregarding the fact that she had just struck him with a giant animal.

"I've been hit harder before." He grimaced as he quickly glanced at Kurama. Yeah, a lot harder. "So I'm not hurt, or anything."

The girl sighed with relief. "I thought I was gonna end up in a huge mess." She laughed lightly while stretching out her hand.

He gladly took it as she pulled him up.

Then Naruto felt it. A sudden chill crawling up his spine. A strange sensation bubbling from the pit of his stomach, surging up his body like a flood. The girl before him shuddered slightly, her blue eyes locking with his for a moment.

A very long moment.

Then he was on his feet, rubbing his hooded head as she tore her eyes away from his, a slight blush tinting her caramel cheeks.

"_**I sense something in this girl." **_Kurama leapt onto his shoulder in one bound.

_I know what you mean. _Naruto thought as the momentary experience faded, his own heart racing. _Her energy is almost palpable._

With a start, he realized that their hands were still together and he slowly pulled away.

The girl rubbed her toned bicep, gaze meeting everywhere but him. Undoubtedly she'd had the same experience.

"Again, I'm really sorry about that." She apologized after a moment of silence.

Naruto scratched a sore spot covered by his orange hood, unable to forget the strange feeling when they had made contact.

"I said it was okay. So don't worry about it."

Something about her felt strange. Not just the strong chakra she was emanating, but something else. Something he couldn't quite figure out.

"_**Her energy is just as great as yours. Perhaps even greater."**_

Startled at the new revelation, Naruto eyed her carefully before speaking.

"So why was your dog running around trying to kill me?"

The girl laughed nervously. And he noticed the strange stares both of them were receiving. Perhaps they were surprised at how quickly he had recovered.

"She just smelled food." The girl pointed to her polar bear dog, which was harassing a lady at a food stand. "Naga!" She yelled, and the dog obeyed its master and sat down, half of its body poking through the crimson sheets of the food stand.

The rumbling of a stomach filled the air.

"Man, I didn't know she was _that _hungry." The girl said with a huff.

A grin crossed Naruto's features, his previous suspicion lost in his new found amusement. "That wasn't your dog."

"Huh?"

Naruto strolled over to the food stand. "I just realized that I'm hungry as well."

He watched as the girl deadpanned and followed behind him to the food stand. The events that transpired recently forgotten at the mention of food.

He and the girl reached the entrance to the stand in seconds. A lady in her later years gave them a long, hard stare.

"This is your animal, right?" The woman asked as she pointing to Naga.

"Yeah, sorry." the girl said, looking very embarrassed. "But I'll take one of everything."

Naruto raised a curious brow.

"_**Don't get sidetracked with this girl. Finish your business here and move on... Unless you wish to claim her."**_

Naruto choked. _"W-what?"_

The girl and the lady at the stand eyed him, the former with curiosity, the latter with annoyance.

"Something... wrong?" The girl asked as he calmed himself down.

Naruto nodded swiftly. "Nope, nothing at all."

_Damn you Kurama. _

**_"What, she's not bad. Strong chakra, nice hip_****_____—__"_**

He severed his mental connection with the fox.

_"Ok." _She responded then turned her attention back to the old lady. "Um, one of everything please."

"That would be twenty Yuans." The lady stated rather bluntly.

The girl chuckled nervously, picking up a thin wooden stick puncturing countless slices of meat. "Ah… I don't have any _money?_

"Then what good are you to me!" The woman snapped, and Naruto winced inwardly.

And pondering the girl's dilemma, he came to a decision. A decision that would end up altering the course of his stay in Republic city.

He decided to help her.

Even though she had nearly _killed_ him with her polar bear dog, he could not just leave her with a starving pet rampaging through the city.

Just as she was about to leave, Naruto reached into his pocket. He pulled out some of his remaining money, _35 Yuans, _and placed it in the older woman's open palm. The woman seemed surprised, but that soon faded when she greedily snatched up his money.

"I'll pay for what she wants and a few extra for myself." He said.

The girl turned around, startled. "Thank you… but I can't accept." She began, smiling softly at him. "I appreciate the act, but after I hit you, I just can't bring myself to ask anything of you."

"Did you say something?"

Naruto stared at her blankly as he received two bags filled to the brim with food.

The girl blinked owlishly. "W-what are you doing? I just said…" She trailed off. He was already out of the stand, the polar bear dog trailing obediently behind him, waiting to be fed even a morsel of meat.

Naruto halted suddenly and tossed a few handfuls into the polar bear dog's open jaws. Then he turned to its owner, still gazing at him from beside the food stand.

"Well, you coming or not?" He asked, waving her to him. She seemed to snap out of her self-induced trance and ran up to meet him.

She stopped in front of him and bowed her head. "Thank you."

Naruto scratched his whiskered cheeks, a small smile tugging at his lips. "As I said before, it's alright. And _please_ don't bow. Makes me feel kinda old."

The girl nodded, a genuine smile adorning her features. "I'm Korra by the way." She said.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He handed her a bag and began to walk away, turning around to look at her while eating from _his _bag. "Well then Korra, I'll see you around."

She seemed to be struggling with something, her mouth opening for a second, but instead she just smiled and waved at his retreating form.

He continued on without looking back, returning to his original objective. He was still in the center of Republic city. For him to reach the Sato estate he needed to get to the farthest edges of the city. And granted, with the money he had at his disposal, he could have just taken a taxi. But he was never really fond of automobiles to begin with. And there was an irony behind it.

"_**On a serious note, t**__**hat girl, there is something familiar about her."**_

_Really, what do you mean?_

"_**Her chakra smells rather unusual."**_

_Everything about humanity is unusual to you. _

* * *

"_Equality now! Equality now! Non-benders of Republic city, Amon calls you to action. Take back your city!"_

Naruto perked up with interest.

He was no longer surrounded by metal cars and brick buildings. All around him were trees of different heights and colors, flowers of beautiful shades, and ponds of hopping fish.

He was in Republic City Park.

And in front of him dozens of people stood, listening intently to a man with a megaphone speak. He stood on top of a table, screaming passionately to the small gathering of people.

Naruto moved closer, and once the man was finished with his speech, he began to distribute flyers with an image he remembered all too well.

Amon.

He made sure he received one and thanked the man.

"No, thank _you." _The speaker replied. "It's good to see the word of equality spreading, even though many oppose us. Like this bender that claimed _we _were oppressing ourselves…"

As he walked through the park, he held the paper tightly in his hands, contemplating the words and the bold image of Amon with his ever-present mask on the front.

'_Join the Equalists, follow the great man himself, change the city.'_

Naruto chuckled as his eyes roamed the words on the paper.

_Change the city, huh? He's gained a lot of supporters._

"_**Do you trust this man?"**_

Naruto stopped.

He looked at Kurama on his shoulder for a moment and closed his eyes.

"With my life," He breathed, without a twinge of hesitation.

He sat down on a grassy field.

A small pond with fish bones at the edge was in front of him, the bones blackened by flames. He sighed, content with the fact that he was surrounded by nature.

For the past eight years, he'd been outside, always sleeping under the stars. And he knew it would take him some time to adjust to city life after being away for so long. But one thing he truly missed was the golden lights of Republic city when the sun finally set.

Naruto glance at Kurama, who was lying at his side, staring at nothing in particular.

He always wondered what went on in the fox's head.

And one question had always been bugging him for the past eight years.

"Say, Kurama." He began, pulling his orange hood closer over his head, making certain that no one was watching him. He leaned back lazily with his hands behind his head.

"Why did you choose _me_? Out of anybody else, why choose me to be your student?"

Kurama regarded him for a moment, crimson eyes rising up.

"_**You're different."**_

Naruto raised a curious brow. "What do you mean?"

The fox stood up, nine furry tails flowing idly behind him. _**"Of all the people I have encountered in my long existence, you are among the selective few I consider to have a pure heart. You are flawed, yes, being human, but you also persevere. And your inner energy is one of the strongest I've felt in long a time."**_

"But what about my goals? You never really told me whether you are in complete agreement with me or not. I mean, I want to _destroy_ the ability to bend the elements."

_**"I**_ **_do not judge based on beliefs. I sensed that your intentions were pure long ago, and I agreed to help you with your cause, and to pass on skills that have been lost to man for centuries."_**

"So was there some great meeting in the spirit world or something before you left?" He smiled playfully.

Kurama almost chuckled. _**"If anything, I suppose I was only bored. I couldn't care less what the spirit world thinks. **_**_I left because I wanted to._"**

Naruto smiled genuinely. "Thanks Kurama. You're one of the main reasons I'm still alive today." He rubbed the fox on the head. "I promise that your time spent training me won't be in vain."

"_**Pet me again and you will lose your hand,"**_ Kurama growled.

Naruto chuckled, "Sure, sure."

Kurama leapt unto his shoulder as he stood from the grassy ground.

* * *

A spark of remembrance lit his eyes as he recalled his current surroundings, and so did a sense of foreboding. He remembered this place. And as his eyes took in the countless stores around, he could only smile as his gaze rested on one store in particular.

_Does he still run the shop?_ He wondered wistfully as he approached the phonograph store. Nostalgia struck him when he glimpsed the well-polished antiques. From small clocks to model ships, phonographs, and radios, nothing was lacking within the walls of the store.

"_**Is there someone here you wish to see?"**_

"Yeah," Naruto nodded and opened the door. Wind chimes moved with the creaking door, filling the air with a soft ring. A man looked up from his work, hands polishing a red phonograph. He smiled at Naruto, evidently overjoyed to see even a single customer.

"Welcome. How may I help you?" He asked, lifting the phonograph and coming from behind the work table.

Naruto smiled. "I just came here to say hello, Mr. Chung. It's been a while."

"Excuse me?"

Naruto slowly removed the orange hood that concealed his hair and whiskered cheeks, and smiled as recognition flickered in the man's gray eyes.

Then shock.

"N-Naruto?" The man sputtered, "Is that you?" He moved closer, as if to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki?"

"In the flesh," Naruto grinned.

"You're _alive_." The man whispered, astonishment painting his features. Before Naruto could reply, the man wrapped his arms tightly around him, phonograph in hand. And he gladly returned the embrace.

They pulled away and Mr. Chung's shock turned to joy.

"Look at you, so tall. Where have you been this whole time? It's been eight years. The whole city thought you'd perished alongside your parents in that fire."

Naruto smiled sadly. "I'm the only one who made it out."

"I'm sorry." Mr. Chung said. He put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "How long have you been here?"

"For a few hours," Naruto answered, a feeling of apprehension suddenly crawling down his spine.

Something didn't _feel_ right.

"Well, I'm very glad to—"

The roaring of a car engine stopped the man short, startling him. Mr. Chung looked worriedly out his window, both hands shaking as remembrance shone in his eyes. Naruto blinked, his sharp eyes following Mr. Chung's to the red Sato mobile outside. Three men stepped out, arms crossed as they waited for Mr. Chung to attend to them.

Mr. Chung looked pale. "Naruto… I need you to leave as quickly as you can." He pulled his red phonograph closer to his body. "Some business just came up."

"What's going on?" Naruto questioned, gaze locking with the apparent leader of the trio outside the store.

"Just don't get involved." The man pleaded, shakily making his way out the store, gripping the phonograph tightly in his hands.

Naruto frowned. "There's a problem."

"_**You sense their negative intentions, don't you?"**_

He nodded. He _had _felt it. Long before the car had even made its appearance.

"Mister Chung, please tell me that you have my money?" The leader, a smug man dressed in expensive clothing smirked, standing confidently over Mr. Chung. "Or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine _establishment_."

Red flames came to life over the hands of the man to his left.

Naruto grit his teeth, eyes flashing crimson as realization dawned on him.

_Triple Threat Triad._

"_**Do not let your emotions take over,"**_ Kurama warned.

Naruto nodded, exhaling, eyes cold as ice. He pulled his hood over his head once more and made his way out the store.

"I'm sorry. Business has been slow… Here, take one of my phonographs." Mr. Chung pleaded, stretching out the device, only for it to be destroyed with a kick by the same firebender, sending the middle-aged man tumbling to the floor along with his engulfed phonograph.

Naruto caught him before he could strike the ground. The man looked up in surprise as he was gently pulled back unto his feet.

"My friend here is not a music lover." The leader smirked once more, uncaring of Naruto's sudden appearance.

Naruto's gaze narrowed to slits. "Don't worry Mister Chung." He whispered firmly, stepping in front of the man. He locked his gaze with the smug-looking men before him, augmented eyes taking in every movement of their bodies, every slight twitch, and every subtle motion.

"Oh, are you some kind of hero, kid?" The gang member mocked, his partners laughing along. "Mr. Chung, give me the money, or els—"

"_Or else what, hoodlum?" _

A new and awfully _familiar _voice cut the gang member short, causing all three to whirl around.

Naruto blinked.

"_Korra?" _

Korra looked up with a sheepish smile, waving happily at him. "Hey, Naruto, long time no see?"

Naruto arched a curious brow. Was it just luck? Or were they fated to always encounter each other?

If the situation wasn't so serious, then maybe he would have laughed. But there was certainly nothing funny about these bending gang members threatening a man he'd known since he was able to talk.

The three gang members burst into boisterous laughter, sharing an arrogant glance with each other.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. You're in triple threat triad territory, and we're about to put _you_ in the hospital."

Naruto clenched his fists. A surge of energy, supplied from his abdomen, flowed through his arms and to his fists, churning, waiting to be let loose.

The Korra shot back. "You're the only ones who're gonna need a hospital." She smirked, cracking her knuckles. "And for your sake, I hope there's one nearby."

"Who do you think y—"

Naruto was behind the man before he could finish his sentence.

The man whirled, eyes flashing.

"What the—"

A powerful blow to the nose cut him short, breaking the cartilage, snapping it upward and sending him to the ground.

Naruto stared down at the downed man with apathy in his gaze, his clenched fist slightly bloodied.

The other triple threat triad members were already advancing on him, screaming threats and curses. Fire exploded from one of the member's clenched fist, searing the air as it raced towards him.

_Pathetic._

He weaved past the pitiful ball of flames easily, cocking his fist as the earthbender tried to hinder his movements by disturbing the earth beneath him.

He didn't waver.

His fists were faster than they could react. His blows harsher than anything they would _ever_ experience, swift yet controlled, accurate and unyielding. He aimed for the body's weakest points, the throat, the ribs, the pelvis, the Sternum.

They were at his feet, groaning and moaning, in a matter of seconds. Bruises already forming on their exposed flesh.

Naruto exhaled.

"_**Perfectly executed." **_Kurama commented, surprisingly still on his shoulder.

"_Whoa…"_

The voice was not his own. He turned to his left. Korra was still there, standing still with her mouth agape, and her blue eyes _shining?_

He blinked.

She exploded.

"That was _amazing_! You took them down so quickly! You're an awesome fighter! Where did you learn hand-to-hand from?"

Against his will, he felt an amused smile tug at his lips as he shook his head.

Was he crazy?

Already smiling after he'd encountered a bending triad.

Then he remembered.

"Mister Chung," He turned around to face the man standing behind him. "I'm sure they won't be bothering you anymore."

The man smiled softly, words of gratitude streaming from his lips. Naruto scratched his whiskered cheeks with a finger.

"Don't thank me. It's the least I can do for letting me and Asami hide out in your store all those times."

"I hope you have a nice time, Naruto." The man said softly. "And for what it's worth, I'm truly sorry for your loss."

Naruto nodded solemnly and turned his attention to Korra, who was staring up at something. Blaring sirens rung in the air above them. And he grimaced, instantly recognizing the sirens of the Metal-bending police force.

"Late as always," He muttered darkly.

"_Police, freeze where you are!" _

The booming voice resonated from the airship above. Naruto's eyes narrowed. Metalbenders descended from the airship like bumbleflies, metal cables stabilizing their bodies before they could strike the hard ground.

"_Cool_, Metalbenders." Korra eyed them with awe.

_Nothing cool about them,_ He thought.

"Mister Chung, please go inside." Naruto requested. "I don't want you to get involved."

The man looked a bit hesitant, but after a pleading look from him, he sighed in defeat.

"Alright." He sighed as he made his way back to his store.

Naruto walked closer to the groaning gang members without even looking at them. Yet he could feel their fearful gazes trained on him. He ignored them, but still felt a deep satisfaction at seeing bending triad members trembling at his feet.

He turned to Korra. "I think you should go as well."

She smiled as the Metalbenders approached, her dog siting on the ground. "I guess it's a little too late for that, huh?"

Naruto nodded slowly, already dreading the police force's arrival.

"_**Why not flee then?"**_

_It's not that simple, Kurama. _He answered; surprised he was explaining something to the millennia old fox. _If I try to escape, they'll see it as suspicious behavior. Shouldn't you know this?_

"_**Since when have I ever cared about human systems and rules?"**_

_Good point. _

"Arrest them!" An officer ordered. And immediately, a volley of steel cables was tied around each triad member on the ground, restraining them in the near unbreakable wire.

"And you two," The officer stepped up to both of them. "I'll need to take you in for questions involving the incident."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Korra start to protest, waving her hands and trying to explain what had happened. But when he placed a hand on her shoulder, her talking ceased.

"You're not under arrest. We just need witnesses." The officer explained as the beaten, nearly unconscious criminals were taken aboard the airship.

"Alright," Korra sighed in defeat, a look of fear suddenly crossing her features.

"Was anyone else involved? Anyone that witnessed the incident?"

"Nope." Naruto answered lazily.

* * *

A clipboard came down with a resounding crash between them, startling Korra as he kept his eyes trained on the metal walls in front of him. She was acting strange, almost jittery, as though she was going to be in serious trouble. He glanced to his right, chancing a glimpse at the chief of police, Lin Beifong. _She_ hadn't changed much. Besides her graying hair, she still remained the same in his mind as the day he'd last seen her. Face always in a scowl.

He hated police stations, and he was not fond of the policewoman beside him, but he stayed silent for now, contemplating a solution to his current predicament.

Lin Beifong had just entered the room. She looked very irritated. She strode into the room calmly and took a seat in front of him and Korra, eying both of them carefully, but mostly Korra.

But he saw her emerald orbs flicker to him for a second before she spoke.

"I'm Lin Beifong, chief of police." She said while pulling out a pen. "Would you care to explain the event that occurred this afternoon?"

Naruto tried to speak, but Korra beat him to it.

"These thugs were threatening a shop keeper and—"

"I took care of them." Naruto finished.

He noticed Beifong looking at him strangely, her brows furrowed in thought. Then she leaned closer.

"Take off your hood."

Naruto stiffened. "Why?"

"Because I said so."

Anger suddenly arose in him, but he didn't protest. No matter how many times he'd seen this woman, she always rubbed him the wrong way. Was it her cold attitude? Or the fact that she was a bender? He pulled off his hood, staring intently into the chief's emerald eyes. For a moment she remained expressionless, and then her eyes went wide with alarm.

_"Uzumaki?!"_

She stood from her chair swiftly. "Is this some kind of joke?" She demanded, eyes roaming his features. "You can't be alive… you _died_."

"Well, I almost did," He answered calmly, while Korra looked on curiously, "But this isn't a joke. I'm really Naruto Uzumaki."

"No… that can't be possible." Beifong said quietly. "I personally investigated the ruins. Nothing could have survived that fire."

"Wait," Korra interjected, waving her hands. Her eyes were focused solely on his hair. "Who is this guy again?"

Naruto folded his arms around his chest. "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Nice to meet you."

"_Chief, councilman Tenzin is here."_

A voice said from behind a steel door.

The chief of police nodded, eyes trained closely on him.

"Let him in."

A vaguely familiar man dressed in yellow and orange stepped in and instantly cast an angry glance at Korra.

"Tenzin, I was coming to see you but I sorta kinda got lost." Korra said nervously, looking down at her feet.

Naruto raised a brow at her sudden behavior.

"Why hello Lin, it's wonderful to see you again." The councilman greeted.

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the _Avatar _in Republic city?"

"She knew?" Korra muttered under her breath.

Naruto stiffened with realization. His mind suddenly went blank, his fists clenching till they burned as he turned his widened eyes to the girl next to him.

She was…

"_You're _the _Avatar?_"

He should have figured it out sooner. Her strange and abundant chakra. The abnormal feeling when they had first made contact. All of it was so clear. Not only was she a bender, but she was _the _Avatar, the very essence of everything he despised and had vowed to erase.

It sickened him.

She looked at him, lifting her head nervously.

"Yes?"

It took all the will power he had not to outright lunge at her.

* * *

**~CC~**

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**So Lin seems to know who Naruto is, huh. Heck the whole city seems to know. And Naruto meets Korra and reacts to her status. **

Just who _is_ Naruto? And did Kurama Know Korra was the Avatar?

_**AN: **_**I originally intended for this to be over 10k words, but I choose to split it into two separate chapters. And once again I'm really, really sorry for not updating. I'm extremely very happy with the amount of reviews and favs and follows I received. Thank you guys. Hopefully there's still interest in this story. **

**One more thing. The bending Triads will play a bigger, more prominent role than in the original series. **

**Another thing Chi=Chakra=Energy in this fic. And Naruto is a very special case, to be able to manipulate his own energy. How he met Kurama will be explained. And the whole deal with Amon... that's for later.**

_**Preview:**_

_All eyes fell on him; Naruto's lingering on Asami's. She had grown so much, so beautiful since his last sight of her. Her dark hair fell just below her shoulders, her emerald eyes glinting with unshed tears._

_He smiled softly with a small wave._

_"Hey Sami."_

**Until next time. **


	3. Reunion

___**Author's notes:**_ **God, I Suck at updating! Almost two months now.****_ Sorry guys, school's been tougher than it's ever been, with my schedule consisting of college level classes, and coupled with the beginning of football season, I have had little time on my hands lately. Hope you guys understand._**

**_Thanks for the reviews. And I'd like to give a shout out to my fellow author, An Instrumentality of Humanity, for helping me with the story. I suggest reading his stories, he's a great writer._**

**_Onto the next Chapter. _**

"_It's easy to do nothing, but it's hard to forgive."_

—_Avatar Aang_

* * *

**~Chapter Three: Reunion~**

* * *

"_Take away… a person's bending?" _

_He echoed the recent revelation with a startled expression, eyes growing wide as the man he had come to know as Amon stood to the side, leaning idly against a wall, and staring out into the darkness of Republic city. "Is that even… possible?"_

_The man behind the mask shifted, and never once turned to him. _

"_Whether it is possible or not, the fact remains. I can remove a person's bending." He said simply, as though the very subject was an everyday topic. It was spoken without fear, without hesitation, something that surprised him. _

_Unsteadily, Naruto sat upright on his bed, careful not to lean against his broken arm. It still ached, pulsed dully in the cast, but it didn't hurt to move it. His mind was still reeling with the man's proclamation. Was it truly possible? The ability to permanently remove a person's bending, something that they were born with? _

_Besides the Avatar, no one had _ever_ possessed that power. _

_The very idea was so intriguing and mind-numbing that he didn't know what to think. He was torn between belief and disbelief, assurance and doubt._

"_Do you believe me?" The masked man asked, voice even and smooth, as though testing him._

_Did he believe? He could feel the mysterious man's eyes studying him carefully, waiting patiently for a response. _

_Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. And it took only a moment of contemplation for him to come to a realization._

_A realization that he _did_ believe. _

_This man had saved his life weeks ago. Made sure he stayed alive, made sure to see him at least once every day. _

_And Naruto had decided to put his trust in him._

"_I do believe you." He answered with an unwavering conviction, letting out a breath. "You don't seem like the man to lie, especially to an injured, defenseless child."_

_For the first time, Naruto heard the man chuckle, folding his arms over his chest as his deep voice reverberated off the rusty metal walls. _

"_Good answer."_

_Naruto closed his eyes once more as they lapsed into silence, listening to nothing but the howling winds behind the single window. It was his only way to observe the outside world. But even then, he could see next to nothing. It was snowing heavily and they were somewhere deep within the edges Republic City. Somewhere he'd never ventured near._

"_You know," he began silently, looking up and gaining the attention of Amon once more. "I heard that the Avatar is the most powerful being in the world."_

"_Indeed." There was slight strain in his voice, a slight waver. _

_Was it anger… or was it fear?_

_Naruto's gaze hardened._

"_Then I'll surpass the Avatar. No matter what it takes… we'll change the world. Together." _

* * *

**~CC~**

* * *

Naruto had long since considered himself to be a strange and unique person.

From the day of his birth until now, he had constantly been in a multitude of unexpected situations, most of which were _his_ doing. And from time to time these situations would escalate to something beyond what he had originally thought of it.

He had suffered many things in his short, young life—things that many people who would live, who would be born, would never experience. Yet at the same time he also enjoyed many things, all of them too many to recount.

He had gone far beyond the borders of United Republic before he was twelve years of age. He had seen life outside the city—had _lived_ life outside the city. He fended for himself, learned to survive alone, even as he blindly followed the voice of an ancient spirit, beckoning him through the harshest conditions to test his will. He had met the most interesting people in the world—strange people, powerful people, those who lived day to day with knowledge unsurpassed by any.

But never in his short life did he think that he would be siting so close to… _her_.

Korra.

The _Avatar_.

Naruto knew that he would someday meet the person known as the Avatar. There was little doubt in his mind concerning the matter, for he always seemed to encounter the most powerful of beings. And yet, despite his apparent expectation, it still did nothing to ease the sole emotion that flickered and ran through every fiber of his body.

Anger.

That was all he felt, a strong, unrelenting rage that burned deep within him, threatening to rise to the surface like a crashing wave. It churned like the boundless energy at his fingertips—ready to strike, ready to defend… ready to destroy.

_Breath…_

He inhaled slowly, silently, calming his mind and his trembling body. He had to keep still, had to keep his emotions under control. If not, there was no telling what he would do.

Kurama's second lesson. Anger clouds your judgment, leaves you reckless, and open for attack.

_Breath…_

He exhaled, stilling his natural, _reckless_ impulses till his momentary anger faded into oblivion.

_Kurama_.

He called, reaching out to the ancient spirit by use of his mind. The fox wasn't with him at the moment. Rather, he wasn't physically present with him. Kurama had retreated, back into his body, where he would be unable to see the spirit, yet still be able to hear and communicate with him.

After a moment, a response.

"_**What is it?"**_

_That girl… she's the Avatar._

A moment of silence.

"_**Of course she is."**_

Naruto blinked.

_You knew all this time?_

"_**Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn't. I was not entirely certain of her status."**_

He leaned back in his chair with a frown marring his features, the last vestiges of his anger threatening to rise once more.

_Why?_

"_**It seems that she is not fully realized." **_

_Not… realized? _

"_**Forget it. Just know that there are many things lacking in the young Avatar."**_

_But how can you tell?_

"_**I just can. I'm not one of the oldest beings in existence for nothing."**_

His attention was suddenly drawn back to the scene before him. The hairless councilman, an _Airbender,_ garbed in orange and red, was in a discussion with the chief of police concerning the unannounced, unexpected arrival of the newest Avatar to Republic City. Naruto's presence seemed to have been forgotten—gone from the chief's mind—because no mention of him had yet to come.

Korra was still at his side, wilting under the occasional stare of the orange-garbed councilman. She hadn't met his gaze since she had affirmed his question about her status as Avatar, nor had she uttered a single word to him. She seemed more intent about explaining herself to the Airbender.

Naruto himself tried not to move, or say anything too soon. He was still trying to fully process the fact that the Avatar, the greatest and most dangerous obstacle to any and all of his dreams, was _sitting _beside him. All elements were within her, all that he hated resided in this one person.

He needed to think, needed to plan his next move. As unforeseen and surprising as the recent discovery had been, he still needed to recover and focus on the outcomes of his next actions. Whatever he did from this point on would not only affect him now, but impact many more things in the near future. He had finally returned to Republic city. And he didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. So he couldn't afford to make _any_ mistakes.

Countless cinereous flickered across his mind, each one depicting the course of action he should take.

Act hostile to Korra from now till he left the police station, severing any and all connections they might have started to share?

Or perhaps he should continue to be her _friend, _if anything, and maybe even gain some leverage against her in the near future. He grit his teeth at the idea alone. Befriending the Avatar? The thought almost made him shudder with revulsion.

Yet he rolled around the possibilities in his head, accessing the benefits and the downfalls of each. He mused upon every potential course with practiced precision, something that had been _ferociously_ drilled into his head by Kurama for the past eight years.

And he soon came to a _very_ reluctant decision.

Deception.

Not his favorite form of battle. He had always hated stealth and lies, and would rather tackle a problem head on. But even then, Naruto decided he would play along—act as though he was her friend, her _ally_. If he were still the same little loud mouth kid he'd been all those years back, then he would have probably already attacked Korra by now, or something close to it. But he wasn't the same person.

No, he was different, if slightly.

He would keep his friends close and his enemies closer. For now his intentions would be unknown.

At least until he left the police station. He shrugged. Either way, he just didn't want to expose himself too soon.

"I thought you were moving down to the South Pole to train her?" Naruto's attention was brought back as Lin Beifong spoke.

The orange-garbed councilman didn't move an inch.

"My relocation has been delayed. The _Avatar_, on the other hand, will be heading back to the south pole, immediately."

Korra's head snapped up. "Bu-"

Another hard stare from the councilman cut her short, and Naruto absorbed the new information with rapt attention. She wasn't supposed to be in the city. That much he had already discovered, but he had somehow expected the councilman to actually let her stay. Naruto was certain that the city would need all the help it could get when the Equalists really sprang into action. He was well aware that the revolution that Amon had spoken of years ago had yet to take its course, and was grateful that he had arrived on time.

His body relaxed slightly. And a surge of relief washed over him. The fact that the Avatar was to be promptly relocated was good news in the sense that she would be unable to hinder the Equalist movement in any way for the time being.

"No buts Korra." Tenzin affirmed. "Lin, if you would please release Korra, we'll be on our way."

Lin crossed her armored arms with a sigh. "She's free to go. But I will _personally_ see to it that she leaves Republic city, today. Understand?"

"Very well." Tenzin nodded slowly, and Naruto frowned, looking up earnestly from behind the metal-clad chief. Had his presence in the room been forgotten so easily?

Not on his watch.

"Hey, uh, what about me?" He asked, waving his hand in a highly immature fashion. "Can I leave too?"

"Oh, yes." Lin continued, moving from in front of him. "Look at who else was brought in along with the Avatar."

"Hmm?" Tenzin looked at Naruto curiously, tilting his head, as though noticing him for the very first time. His icy blue eyes were unreadable for a moment. Then his brows rose a considerable amount—past the arrow that adorned his scalp.

"Well I'll be…" He barely whispered, at a loss for words. Distant recognition flickered in his eyes. "You're… You're Kushina and Minato's son aren't you? But how…?"

He trailed off in an instant, unable to even form a single sentence.

_It's strange that they still recognize me. _Naruto told himself, nodding and watching carefully as a look of sadness crossed the councilman's features. He wasn't very sure, but he believed he had at one point in time met the councilman. He might have visited his home at least once when he was a child. The memories just escaped him.

"Does everyone know him or something?" Korra interjected once more, but was silenced by a sharp glare from Tenzin.

"This will certainly be one for the papers." Lin said. "You're free to leave Tenzin." She waved her hand dismissively. "I still need to have a few words with Mr. Uzumaki here."

Tenzin seemed to search for words to say, but his mouth opened and closed soundlessly. He cast one last glance at Naruto before silently motioning for Korra to join him. She stood up slowly and followed behind the councilman, but not before turning to catch his gaze.

She smiled weakly.

"See you around, Naruto."

Korra was out the door before he could utter a sound. Not that he wanted to, anyway. Moments later the steel door creaked closed and he and the Chief were left alone in the dimly lit interrogation room. She sat down in front of the desk, pushing her clipboard aside as she sought his neutral gaze. Then her features softened.

Naruto immediately held up his hands defensively. "If this is about the Triple Threat members, they were going to harm old man Chung and I couldn't sit by and do nothing."

"No, it's not." She began, clasping her hands together. "Look, I know this might be hard to talk about, but I want to know what happened to you that night—why you were really missing for nearly eight years."

"Oh."

Naruto felt his jaw clench at her words. He had known the questions would come. Yet he never truly thought of a way to accurately answer them without revealing too much about what had really happened.

"I don't want to talk about it." He spoke as calmly as he could, struggling to keep his voice free of emotion.

Lin pushed further. "The whole city thinks you're dead. Quite frankly I'm still having trouble believing this whole thing. If you can provide information concerning all the perpetrators, then feel free to talk."

Naruto leaned back with narrowed eyes. "There's nothing more to tell. My home was broken into, my parents murdered, and my house destroyed."

"This isn't something you should keep to yourself." She sighed. "We can arrest those responsible."

"There's _nothing_ more to tell." Naruto hissed through grit teeth. He was beginning to get more and more agitated with her. Because even though it had been a little under eight years, the subject of his parent's death was still a very sensitive thing to him. It was something he hated to even think about, let alone speak of.

Lin sighed once more. "And what about where you were for the last eight years?"

"Away." He said plainly. "I had to leave. I couldn't stay in Republic City. But now I'm back."

Her emerald eyes narrowed slightly. She picked up a pen and pulled her clipboard closer before writing a few words on it. Then she looked up at him. "Is that all you have to say?"

"Yes, that's it." Naruto answered stiffly.

Lin rose up from her chair and instructed him to wait for a moment. As she left the room through the metal doors he caught sight of the Avatar and the councilman arguing.

"_Don't bring my _mother_ into th-"_

The metal door closed with an annoying creak, shutting out all sound and leaving him confined in the interrogation room. His eyes trailed countless metal doors that surrounded the room, which was illuminated with a single, bright light bulb above his head. Naruto dimly wondered why the chief would leave him in here without supervision. But he realized that the doors were most likely accessible only through Metal-bending. So it would be impossible for a _normal_ non-bender to escape.

He sat still for the time being, thinking about nothing in particular, only about how much time had passed since he'd come to Republic City. To him, it felt like only a few moments, but he knew it'd been well over that.

A feeling of burning suddenly erupted within his abdomen, a slight sting of pain, as Kurama materialized on the steel desk with a dull flash of crimson. Naruto groaned with annoyance and turned his cerulean gaze to the orange fox on the desk. That strange burning always occurred whenever Kurama left and entered the physical plane. It wasn't painful. Not nearly as painful as the first time, but it still was an unpleasant experience.

"Why can't you just always stay out of my body?" He asked, scowling at the fox. "No one can see you anyway."

_**"You mean only those who are in touch with their spiritual side can see me."**_

"Whatever," Naruto said. "What do you want now?"

The fox spirit's crimson eyes found his, glowing bright in the dim office as he spoke.

"_**I want to confirm one last thing."**_

Naruto raised a curious brow.

"_**Are you prepared?"**_

"Hmm?"

He shifted on his chair as Kurama's serious voice resounded in his ears.

"_**Tomorrow begins a long, hard road. Are you certain of where you stand?"**_

Naruto paused, looking at the spirit with something akin to bewilderment. No matter how long he'd been with Kurama, he could never truly comprehend his actions and question.

"I agreed to train under you for eight years. I waited eight long years for this day back in Republic city. I stand for equality, and no one will stop me from achieving it."

"_**Well said."**_

The fire in his stomach was reignited, and just as Kurama had come, he was gone, without a trace, retreating back into his body and leaving the physical world behind for the time being.

And after a considerable amount of time spent alone in the office Lin Beifong returned, flanked by two identically garbed officers, each one as still as statue. She held orange files in her hands as she approached the desk. She did not sit down this time. Instead she dropped the files on her desk before looking at him with contemplation in her gaze.

"I'm certain that the first place you want to visit is the Sato estate, am I correct?" She asked, almost expectantly.

Naruto eyed the files on the desk.

"That's where I wanted to go, before this whole thing happened."

Lin nodded slowly, gazing from her desk to him. "Then, would you like a police escort to the Sato estate?"

"A… escort?"

Naruto sat up slightly in his chair. Surprise and suspicion flared in his eyes. Was his return truly so spectacular in the eyes of the chief that she would offer such a thing?

"Yes, an escort consisting of me and some of my finest officers." She confirmed. "So your safe arrival will be assured."

"Why?"

"As I said, so that you will arrive safely."

"Yeah, but I don't need protection." He scowled while crossing his arms.

That wasn't the only reason Naruto was about to decline. He also didn't want to be surrounded by so many Metal benders, in an auto mobile, or airship. _And I still don't need protection! _

"While I'm sure that… you don't need protection," Lin sighed, "I still want to prevent any more incidents like with the avatar from repeating itself

She clearly didn't believe he was capable of protecting himself.

_After all I did beat those Triad members to the ground. _The words almost escaped his lips, but Kurama's voice invaded his mind before he could voice his reply.

"_**You must accept the offer." **_The fox commanded.

Naruto froze.

_Why should I?_

"_**Just do it. You wanted to avoid suspicion, correct?"**_

_I… guess so._

It was a good point. What would he look like to decline an escort from the chief of police? He could tell that the chief was studying him closely. That she didn't trust him. The escort obviously wasn't only out of the goodness of her heart, he knew that much. But perhaps it was a way of studying him further without throwing him into jail.

A moment of silence passed, and Naruto nodded reluctantly, choosing to listen to the much wiser spirit, even if the decision seemed like the wrong one. Even if he was not comfortable with it one bit.

He had learned to trust Kurama. Always.

"Ok then, Chief _Beifong_ I would… like an escort."

* * *

Almost immediately after Naruto had agreed to be escorted by the Chief to the Sato estate, he already started to have regrets over listening to Kurama.

He gripped his bag. _Just why the hell did I listen that damn fox?_

He was no longer in the interrogation room. Instead he was in the main hall of the police station, surrounded by half a dozen police officers, each one following uncomfortably close to him. He could almost feel their curious and astounded gazes boring into the back of his head.

Not only that, but the common citizens of Republic city, those who were in the waiting area, also stared openly at him, curious as to why there were so many officers surrounding one person. And to his luck—or bad luck—the station seemed to be bustling with activity and filled to the brim with various people.

Naruto was not a shy person. No, quite the opposite. He loved attention. Maybe a bit too much. But here, within the confines of this building, he could not help but feel very uncomfortable. Unease prickled down his spine with every step he took. Metal benders were following his every move, suits armed with steel cables that could impale a man if the necessary force was applied.

So to say he was uneasy would be an understatement.

His previous and past encounters with benders had taught him to always stay on guard around them. He clenched his fists as a surge of energy flooded his veins, down his arms and to his fingers. He needed to always be prepared for anything.

The Chief of Police was leading the circle of Metalbenders, arms crossed behind her as she approached another Metalbender with balding hair. She stopped. Too suddenly. The other police officers stopped in unison behind her, and he had to halt himself as well, lest he slam head first into the metal-clad Chief.

"Saikhan." Lin said.

The man inclined his head. "Chief."

"I'm going to need you to run this place until I get back, understood?"

"Understood." The man nodded once, dark eyes searching for him behind the chief. He then turned and allowed them to move on towards the massive doors that led out the police station.

Naruto hadn't realized how long he had been in the station until they walked outside the doors. The sky was darkening, the setting sun slowly sinking as they continued out the door and down the steps. A gentle evening breeze blew, gently ruffling his hair and clothes.

He looked behind for a moment and took in the massive building he had just exited, known by all as Police Headquarters, erected decades ago by Lin Beifong's mother to ensure peace and order in the city. Naruto shook his head. How far that dream had fallen. He had already witnessed benders oppressing none benders, and that did not sit well with him. It only confirmed to him the fact that Republic City was steadily getting worse.

And he would not sit idly by and watch the city spiral downwards even more.

When they suddenly stopped again for the second time, Naruto felt his brow twitch with annoyance.

"Err, why did we stop?" He asked no one in particular, gazing around in confusion, past the all Metalbenders' stoic faces.

Lin turned around to face him, and she asked a question that sent him rigid with shock.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to the avatar?"

"_Wha…?" _Naruto choked. "Why?"

She looked at him strangely. "I thought you two were well acquainted."

_Not in a million years._

"What of it?"

Lin shifted, arms crossed behind her back.

"We are heading to the Air Temple now actually. She should be leaving soon, if what Tenzin told me was correct."

Naruto paused, scratching his hair with a hand. "Wait, I thought _you _and your officers were _escorting _me?"

"And we are, but since the flight path to the estate and Air Temple are closely tied, I might as well see if Tenzin has the balls to actually send her away."

"So I'm forced to follow too, huh?"

"Of course." Lin nodded, and Naruto frowned.

But given little room for protest, he decided he actually wanted to see her leave the city. As a sort of final defiance. A way to assure that he'd won. And that his greatest obstacle was going to be removed from his path from now until Republic City was rid of all elemental bending.

He would see her leave.

"How will we be getting there then?"

"By boat of course." She answered then turned to one of her officers. "Make sure the airship is brought to Air Temple Island. From there, we'll head to the estate."

"Yes, chief." The man nodded once and left the semicircle of metal benders behind him.

* * *

Air Temple Island was before him now.

It was a sight to behold. An entire island separate from Republic city, standing off the coast, built by the deceased Avatar Aang, and made to maintain and study the arts of Airbending. He had never been so close to it.

Naruto was standing on the pier that led to the Island, expectantly awaiting the moment of Korra's departure. Lin Beifong was standing beside the councilman, while her officers remained in the boat that had brought him here in the first place. And the Avatar, Korra, waited at the edge of the pier, preparing to board the ship that would send her away from Republic City and back to where she came from.

Several guards stood at the entrance of the ship, dressed in blue and white, waiting to escort the Avatar up the steps. Naruto studied Korra's face intently. Her eyes were downcast as she led her polar bear dog to the ship that would take her. He folded his arms over his chest just as three orange figures in the sky landed beside the departing avatar.

_Airbenders. _Naruto realized with amazement. He wasn't aware that the councilman had children. Three of them. And they had all inherited their father's scarce ability.

"Korra!" The three children cried in unison as they crowded around her.

"Are you coming to live with us on the Island?"

Korra knelt down in front of the orange-wearing children with a frown. "No, Ikki, I have to go home now." She turned around and began her walk to the ship, casting one last glance at him over her shoulders before continuing on.

_The Avatar really isn't staying then?_ He thought.

"_**Don't be so sure of that."**_

"I have done my best to guide Republic city towards the dream my father had for it," Tenzin began, halting Korra's movements, "But you are right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you are his legacy. You may stay and train Airbending here with me."

_So she stays._ Naruto mused, clenching his fists tightly. He didn't know what to feel. Whether to be enraged by her presence in the city or rather feel anticipation at a chance to battle her. To show the Avatar that bending wasn't the most powerful thing in the world. But that chakra was. That the energy that held the world together was the greatest.

He could do nothing to her now. But the time would come when he would strip her of what she held dearest to her heart.

"_**I have witnessed countless Avatars past and know of the power they possess… She will pose a threat."**_

_If she stands in my way, then I will destroy h-_

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

A spark ran through his body. Naruto stiffened as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He started, eyes growing wide as he saw Korra's face barely inches from his own. And as if realizing what she had done, she released him, face burning with embarrassment as he looked down at her with open surprise.

"S-sorry," she apologized. "I guess I got a little too excited."

"Ah, don't worry about it." he said, waving his hand. He remembered to keep up the façade of friendship. No matter how difficult it was. "It's… nice to see that you're staying."

She beamed. "I know. I can't wait to see more of the city. "

"Hey Korra, Korra! Who's _he_?"

Naruto's sensitive ears were suddenly assaulted by the voice of one of the Airbending children. She jumped up and down in front of Korra as he tried to recover his momentarily lost hearing. And even though she wore the best color in the world, he still felt very uneasy about the young Airbender.

"This is Naruto, Ikki." Korra answered as the oldest looking sibling came to stand beside her with her little brother in tow.

The girl dubbed Ikki jumped around once again, looking up at him curiously. "Where did you guys meet? Why's his hair so yellow? Do you like him? Is he your boyfriend?"

_W…what?_

Naruto nearly fell flat on his face, and Korra wasn't fairing much better either. She shoved the little girl behind her, cheeks flushed as she tried to apologize. How the little orange-and-yellow-wearing girl came to such an erroneous conclusion, Naruto could only wonder.

"W-whoa, kid!" He exclaimed, glaring down at her. "Where'd you get that idea from?"

"Yeah, he's not my boyfriend, _Ikki._" Korra hissed while trying to keep the girl behind her. "I just _met _him. Sorry, she's just being immature." She looked down at the other siblings beside her. "This is Jinora and Meelo."

Naruto's smile was strained as he looked down at her.

"Nice to meet you."

The oldest sibling blushed for some reason as he shook her hand. _Weird._ He could at that moment feel the chi within her, oddly still and calm, unlike Korra's, circulating through her body in an endless cycle. Naruto decided that it was because she was an Airbender. They, according to Kurama's knowledge, were highly spiritual, meditated often, and perhaps unconsciously, channeled their chakra.

But not to extent of which he could.

"I'm Meelo." The youngest of the three looked up with a grin, pointing a thumb to himself. "The best Airbender in the world."

Naruto blinked.

He could see something in the boy's eyes.

Something familiar.

This Meelo reminded him so much of himself. Now and as a child. Even in the face of the Avatar, he could not keep from chuckling.

"You're letting her stay." Lin Beifong said, shaking her head. "I knew you couldn't do it"

The councilman sagged slightly. "Lin…"

"Fine. Let her stay." Lin waved him off and began moving back to the boat, but before reaching the boat she stopped in front of Korra and gave her the hardest stare he'd ever seen anybody give. "And if you get into any trouble with the law, don't think your little _Avatar _title will sway me in the slightest."

Korra frowned as Naruto decided it was time to return to the boat. The sky was already dark, the setting sun swallowed up by endless sea, leaving only tendrils of orange light in the sky.

"It's time we go," Lin spoke, addressing him.

"Wait." Tenzin intervened. "Where are you going to be staying, Naruto?"

"At the Sato estate," He answered.

"I was just wondering…" Tenzin looked to Air Temple Island. "If you ever need a place to stay, you can always come here."

Naruto said nothing, only nodded as he stepped into the boat.

"Hey Naruto, when will I see you again?" Korra asked.

Naruto's lips curled into grin, blue eyes narrowing as he gripped his bag.

"Sooner than you think, Korra."

* * *

An airship.

For the second time in one day, Naruto was in an airship.

The world below him lively with activity. Even though the sun was gone and darkness had covered the world above. The golden towers of Republic city filled his senses, buildings glowing brightly in the dark of night as he quietly indulged in beauty of his former—

No, his current home.

Riding in an airship and gazing down into the city had been one of his childhood wishes, and he had accomplished them both in one day. If not for the fact that he was surrounded by Metalbenders he didn't know, then he would have been pointing at everything he saw and grinning like a mad man.

But not now.

He was too nervous. Scratch that, he was absolutely frightened.

His heart pounded so hard in his chest that he thought it could be heard above the hum of the airship's engine.

After being gone for so long, he would finally see the Sato family in a few moments. He would finally see his best friend.

Against his will, tears stung at his eyes, threatening to fall as he continued to take in the beauty before him. Never had he seen republic city like this. If only his parents were here…

He ended that train of thought in an instant. He was finished dwelling in the past. His parents were gone. He needed to stop wishing what could have been, and to begin remembering what had been.

"We're here."

Naruto started at the Chief's voice. They had arrived? He didn't notice until he looked out the window. And sure enough they were slowly descending. Ahead was none other than the Sato estate, large and imposing, as beautiful and magnificent as he remembered. Walls painted gray, shining in the darkness of the night. Stairs extended up both sides, winding and twisting as it sought the rear of the house. Around it was a small area surrounded by trees, separating it from any house.

Naruto turned around to face the Chief, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

Lin studied him for a moment before she spoke. "Let's go."

* * *

His heart pounded harder, thudding in his ears as he made his way down the paved path in front of him. The Estate looked larger up close, almost imposing to him. The stairs were massive, extending to the entrance of the mansion. Lin Beifong was in the front once more with three of her officers behind him.

After making his way up the long flight of stairs, his hands soon began to quiver. He was only but a few inches from the massive golden-brown door that granted entry to the inside.

"_**Is this our destination?"**_ Kurama questioned.

Naruto smiled softly. _Yeah…_

He took a deep, shuddering breath, hands trembling at his sides as the Chief knocked on the door with little gentleness. _Here we go._

They waited.

And waited.

"_One moment please."_

He heard the voice from behind the door. Locks moved, creaking slightly as the double doors slowly slid open. Naruto, in that instant, decided he would surprise the Sato family. He moved from the door so that he could hide himself behind the three officers that had accompanied the chief. They all looked at him strangely, but said nothing as the door finally opened.

"How may I help you?" A butler requested, dressed in a uniform he remembered all too well. "Ah, Chief Beifong."

Lin leaned forward. "Is Mister Sato home?" She asked.

"Why yes, yes he is." The butler nodded swiftly.

"May I speak to him?"

"Of course. Just one moment."

Even though he was standing behind the officers, he could still very well see the interior of the house. The golden walls looked as bright as he recalled, massive pillars extending upward to support the estate.

"_What do you mean the Chief of police is here? At this hour?"_

"_I don't know, master Sato, but it seems very important."_

"_Dad, let's just go see for ourselves what he's talking about."_

Naruto's heart pounded. He could hear them. He could hear _her_. His eyes trained on the top of the stairs, looking past the shoulders of the police men, awaiting their imminent arrival. And the first person he glimpsed was the butler.

Then Mister Sato.

Then Asami.

"There." The butler gestured to the front door.

Lin stepped up with her hands folded behind her back.

"May I enter Mister Sato?"

Hiroshi adjusted his luxurious suite and tie while Asami stood at his side, curiously eying the Chief and the three officers he was using to obscure himself from view. Mister Sato had definitely gained some weight.

"Why of course," Answered Hiroshi with a warm smile. "And might I ask why our Chief of Police is visiting my home? Is there a problem?"

"Not necessarily." She stepped in only as far as the door. "However, you do have a visitor. I'm only here to see that he gets here safely."

"A visitor?" Asami asked with a raised brow.

"Well then, where is this visitor?" Mister Sato asked, looking behind Lin. "They should have called or contacted me."

Naruto could not take the hiding any longer. He maneuvered himself from behind the officers and stepped into plain view, almost stumbling over himself just to see them closer. All eyes fell on him; Naruto's lingering on Asami's. She had grown so much, so _beautiful_ since his last sight of her. Her dark hair fell just below her shoulders, her emerald eyes glinting with unshed tears.

He smiled softly with a small wave.

"Hey _Sami_."

Before he could react she tackled him, wrapping her arms around his body before he realized what was occurring. He caught her mid-fall, legs buckling beneath him as he struggled to find his balance. He could feel her shaking in his arms, shuddering as her sobs were muffled in his orange jacket.

Shock flared in him.

Asami never cried. Only once had he ever seen her cry, only once, when her mother had been brutally murdered. She had always been a tough, strong girl.

He wrapped his arms around her smaller body, holding on to her as tightly as he could, never loosening his grip. Never letting go.

She looked up at him for the first time, tears falling from her emerald orbs, slipping down her delicate cheeks. Her lips curled into a beautiful smile that sent his heart racing at the sight.

"_Naruto."_ She whispered.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**Kurama can't be seen by those who are not spiritually minded, hence why Korra couldn't see him. But can Tenzin see him? Who knows?**

**__****Author's notes:** Naruto might have seemed OOC in this chapter, but he is only acting this way mostly because of Korra. We'll see his cheerful side in the next chapter when he catches up with Asami and Hiroshi. **Well, that's all I have to say. Sorry again for the almost two month negligence of this story. I'll try my best to update quicker. **

**By, the way have you guys checked out season two? What do think about it so far?**

**Until Next time.**


End file.
